


Une odeur de cendres

by AuroreHeart



Series: Charlotte Katakuri [2]
Category: One Piece
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 20:37:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14679048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuroreHeart/pseuds/AuroreHeart
Summary: Certaines manies empoisonnent la vie. D'autres, au contraire, la sauvent.





	Une odeur de cendres

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour bonjour !
> 
> Voici un texte écrit pour Le Forum de Tout les Périls sur Fanfiction et son topic Wanted, cherchant à faire promouvoir ces pauvres personnages oubliés sans fic - ou trop peu - à leur nom.
> 
> (Conscience : Si vous êtes intrigués, passez faire un tour, nous n'avons encore jamais mangé personne).
> 
> Il met en scène Katakuri, avec le thème : Ma petite manie, donné par Miss Macaronii. Le thème de cet OS est issu de tables de prompts de la communauté livejournal pompom power, avec l'aimable autorisation de benebu.
> 
> Je crois bien que j'ai... un peu dérivé du thème. Mais j'avais l'idée, et il fallait que je me change les idées, vu que j'ai le syndrome de la page blanche qui pointe pour d'autres choses...
> 
> Disclaimer : One Piece appartient à Oda

**Une odeur de cendres**

**.**

_\- Ton frère l'a fait seul. Tu es inutile._

Le crayon court sur le papier, traçant d'une écriture ronde d'enfant les mots aussi acérés que des poignard.

_\- Poisson-ogre ! Poisson-ogre ! Fais voir tes dents !_

La mine se brise, pressée trop fortement contre le grain épais. Katakuri saisit son petit couteau et taille son crayon avec des gestes vifs, trop vifs.

_\- Cache-toi enfin ! Mama a dit que les invités ne devaient pas te voir !_

La lame dévie de sa trajectoire, glisse et entaille la peau tendre. Quelques gouttes tombent sur le papier avant que l'enfant ne mette un chiffon sur son doigt. L'étoffe se teinte légèrement de rouge.

Katakuri soupire et fait un nœud pour maintenir en place le tissu. Il ne ressent pas la douleur de la plaie, occultée par celle sourde dans son cœur. Il reprend son crayon et termine de le tailler. Et à nouveau la mine serpente sur le papier, plus lentement.

_\- Arrête de sourire Katakuri, tu me fais peur !_

Cette fois, des gouttes d'eau roulent sur la feuille. Katakuri essuie ses joues d'un mouvement rageur du bras. Il ne doit pas donner une autre preuve de faiblesse. Il refuse de leur offrir une autre raison de l'humilier et de le rabaisser.

Les lettres se déforment de plus en plus au bout de sa mine. Mais il termine d'écrire, difficilement. Il repose son crayon et soupire de soulagement. Il ne se relit pas. Il n'en a pas besoin. Certaines phrases se répètent de semaines en semaines. Et les mots ne nécessitent pas d'être lu pour lui lacérer le cœur, encore, encore et encore.

Carrousel infernal de brimades que Katakuri ne peut quitter et fuir.

L'enfant se lève de sa chaise, prend la feuille sur le bureau. Les fines lignes noires semblent le narguer. Plus pour longtemps. Dans des gestes nés de l'habitude, il récupère la boîte dans un tiroir de son bureau, puis ouvre la fenêtre de sa chambre d'une main. Il sort sur son balcon, où le pot en terre cuite est là, à l'attendre, comme toutes les semaines.

Katakuri s'assit en tailleur devant. Il pose la boîte à gauche, et commence à déchirer la feuille au-dessus du pot. En seize morceaux, précisément.

Tout est codifié. Cela le rassure. Rien ne peut lui échapper à ce moment-là. L'imprévisible n'y a pas sa place. Il n'y a que lui et son exutoire.

Lorsque les morceaux de papier se retrouvent au fond du pot noirci, l'enfant se saisit de la boîte. Il l'entrouvre, en tire une allumette. Il la frotte contre la boîte pour l'enflammer. Aujourd'hui, il ne la brise pas. Il a déjà perdu le contrôle de sa force en taillant son crayon, après tout.

L'allumette tombe au fond du pot, sur les fragments. La flamme se propage et ronge les mots, comme un chien son os. L'odeur du feu, âcre, monte en même temps que la fumée.

Katakuri inspire. L'odeur le calme. Il ne peut pas se venger de ceux qui le font souffrir. Alors il brûle, il embrase ces mots aussi acérés que des poignards pour moins subir. Ils disparaissent en même temps que la fumée.

La combustion se termine, lentement. L'odeur de cendre remplace celle du feu. Au nez de Katakuri, elle est douce, parce qu'elle signifie la fin de sa douleur. Malheureusement, cela dure trop peu. Sa délivrance est toujours aussi fugace que l'odeur de la cendre.

L'enfant referme la boîte d'allumettes et se relève. Il sait déjà qu'il reviendra, peut-être demain, dans quelques jours ou la semaine prochaine. Quand il aura besoin de se défaire de ce qu'on lui jette au visage.

Cette manie est dangereuse, il en a conscience. Un jour, la flamme pourrait embraser autre chose que le fond du pot. Lui, le château, quelqu'un d'autre peut-être. Au fond, il ne le souhaite pas. Il veut montrer à tous ceux qui le rabaissent ce qu'il peut faire et devenir. Alors tant qu'il n'aura pas atteint au but, cette manie existera.

Elle est tout ce qui le fait tenir.


End file.
